You're beautiful
by Srta. Ackerman
Summary: La veía caminar alegremente de la mano de su novio, sintió que algo se le rompía dentro. Por un instante juro que ella se volteó y le sonrio de una manera tierna, como diciendo: "No llores, todo esta bien".


**Declaimer : La trama es completamente de mi propiedad, si la ves en otra parte, espero ser yo quien la publique. La serie de Hunter x Hunter le pertenece exclusivamente a Yoshihiro Togashi, su autor original y el resto de sus publicadores, si fuese mi propiedad estos dos protagonistas (de la historia) no hubiesen muerto de esa manera.**

 **Géneros: August, heartbreak**

 **Dedicada a tod s los fans de esta preciosa pareja.**

* * *

 **My life is brilliant.**

 **My love is pure.**

 **I saw an angel.**

 **Of that I'm sure.**

A mi vida siempre le falto algo, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando te conocí.

Mientras fotografiaba en el parque a algunos animales, te ví pasar junto a él; mi ex amigo y ahora contrincante en una batalla que ya perdí.

 **She smiled at me on the was with another man.**

 **But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan**

No tenía motivos para acercarme, se veían felices y no quería interrumpir sus momentos agradables y yo estorbando en el medio. Si estuviera con ustedes, sobraría, no importa cuánto lo intente siempre sera así y no puedo cambiar los hechos.

Necesitaba comprar un nuevo cargador de pilas para la cámara filmadora, por lo que tuve que ir al centro a comprar un repuesto en una tienda de electrónicos.

Y allí te ví, en una tienda comercial probándote un vestido frente al gran espejo del local, tenías puesto un vestido azul aguamarina que te llegaba hasta la rodilla con una cinta que te rodeaba tu cintura, tu atuendo combinaba perfectamente al compás de tus bellos ojos verdes, como el resto de las cosas que te rodean. Te veías preciosa, no había palabra alguna para describirte si no era esa.

 **You're beautiful,**

 **you're beautiful** **, y** **ou're beautiful, it's true.**

Planeaba acercarme a saludar y halagarte cortésmente por tu belleza natural —pues no ocupas maquillaje alguno, con suerte un labial—, cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta, mi vista se dirigió tu novio, Kurapika, quien salía de detrás de una muralla —quizás esa fue la razón por la que no lo había notado— para darte un abrazo seguido de un corto beso en tus labios rosas.

 **I saw you face in a crowded place,**

 **and I don't know what to do,**

 **Cause I'll never be with you.**

Retrocedí lentamente, no deseaba hacer ruido que pudiera causar que notaran mi presencia, me fui silenciosamente al igual que como llegue.

Caminando por los pasillos del instituto recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos: ibas caminando en mi dirección, no te diste cuenta de que el suelo estaba mojado, por lo que me acerqué corriendo a sostenerte en mis brazos en el momento en que resbalaste. Fue nuestro primer encuentro, nuestro debut, el instante el cual nos conocimos, uno que permanecerá. Tu, con las mejillas sonrosadas y yo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Yeah, she caught my eye, as we walked on by.**

 **She could see from my face that I was,**

 **Fucking high, and I don't think that I'll see her again,**

 **but we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

Dejé de recordar sucesos que ya son parte del pasado, era hora de salir de los sueños y volver a la realidad, la triste y cruel realidad; tú lo elegiste a él, no a mí, mencionando también que no me perteneces, por lo que ya es tiempo de afrontarlo.

 **You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true.**

 **I saw you face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do,**

 **Cause I'll never be with you.**

Antes de irme al salón —en el que, por lo demás también estás conmigo y ese rubio despreciable— volteé a mirar a atrás, donde tú y él, se encontraban sentados en una banca tomados de la mano, ambos leyendo un libro en silencio.

 **You're beautiful, you're beautiful.**

 **you're beautiful, it's true.**

 **There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you.**

 **But it's time to face the truth; I will never be with you.**

* * *

 **N/a: Espero les haya gustado, me he esforzado para que haya quedado bien, será la última vez que leerán de ellos por mi parte en este año que se va, ya que en el que va a comenzar voy a publicar muchas más. Mi más sincero agradecimiento por leer este songfic, les deseo un prospero año nuevo.**

 **Canción** **: You're beautiful**

 **Cantante: James blunt**


End file.
